Rape
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: Olivia is attacked and raped. Please Please Please Review I think I'm done... unless people want me to add more?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson was walking the night street of New York when she passed a dark alley, she got an uneasy feeling like something was wrong or she was missing something, just as she was about to turn around and head away from the alley something hit her from behind, knocking her out cold.

Olivia woke with a heavy weight on her chest and the sound of moaning from right above her ear, when she opened her eyes she saw what was on her, a dirty man was raping her and she started to struggle kicking the man who in turn pinned her down and slapped her in the face. Olivia cried out in pain.

"Shut up you bitch" the man ordered.

"Get the hell off me" Olivia cried, and then in one swift motion she kneed the man in the crouch. Getting up Olivia ran away leaving the man on the ground moaning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Munch woke to the sound of a mystery person knocking on his door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" John yelled and the knocking subsided. Opening the door he was surprised to see that the mystery person was indeed a good friend of John's… someone John loved.

"Olivia? What are you doing here… what the hell happened to you?" John said taking in the gruelling appearance of Olivia.

"I…I… was attacked and beaten… and raped" Olivia cried and threw herself into John's arm. John in turn wrapped his arms around Olivia trying to comfort her. John was fuming who ever hurt her was going to pay one way or another.

"Liv… I'm so sorry" was all John could say… what else was there to say? Lifting Olivia into his arms he helped her over to the coach and the two just sat there wrapped in each other until they fell asleep in each others arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John woke later that night to kicking and screaming.

"Liv…Liv" John said shaking Olivia trying to wake her. Olivia opened her eyes and started swinging her arms and hitting John.

"Liv… it's me, it's me, John" he spoke gently trying to calm her and then once again took Olivia into his arms; Olivia started to weep into his chest.

"Shhh, shh" John said soothing her. Olivia looked up and without even thinking John brought his hand up to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry…" Olivia started but was cut off by John.

"Hey, hey it's not your fault… I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" tears threatened to fall from John's eyes as he told her this and again they sat on John's couch wrapped in each other.

"John…"

"yeah?"

"We have to tell Elliot and Fin and Don"

"I know… tomorrow" and then Olivia fell asleep on Johns chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time when John woke up it wasn't because of someone knocking on his door or because of yelling in his ear, but it was the sun shining in his eyes, as he started to get up slowly he realized that Olivia was fast asleep on his chest. Although he didn't want to wake her he knew he had to because they had to go to the precinct and give Olivia's statement, so shaking her gently he finally woke her up.

"Morning" John said softly.

"Morning" Olivia said trying to give John a smile.

"I'll make coffee and breakfast, why don't you go get a shower?" John offered.

"Okay" and Olivia got up and headed for the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Special Victims Unit Squad Room_

"Where the hell have you two been" John and Olivia were greeted by the captain as they walked through the squad doors.

"Captain, can we talk to you a minute?" John asked then added on "in your office?"

"Sure" the captain said confused. John and Olivia followed the captain to his office when John turned around and said

"You two may want to be here" getting up Fin and Elliot did the same and went into the captain's office. John told the guys what Olivia had told him stopping every now and then when Olivia would get emotional so he could calm her down.

"Liv… I'm sorry" the captain said giving Olivia a hug.

"It's not your fault… I should have protected myself better"

"This is not your fault Olivia" Don said forcefully. Fin and Elliot each gave Olivia a hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Belleview Hospital_

Since Olivia hadn't been to the hospital yet John took her there after they left the squad room, the captain had given the two a few weeks off. Olivia was getting her rape kit done when John started to leave the room, he felt a little uncomfortable about seeing Olivia exposed like that.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked as he reached the door.

"I was gonna leave you… it was…I was just…" John kept stuttering over his words.

"Please stay?" Olivia asked and what John saw in her eyes made John's heart melt.

"Sure" John said walking back over to Olivia and taking her hand in his he sat there with her and helped her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we have any leads?" Captain Donald Cragen asked as he walking into the bull pin, it had been two weeks since Olivia had been raped, and the rapist still hadn't been caught. Olivia was still scared to stay alone so John had offered her to stay at his place until she was okay to be alone. Over the last two weeks John and Olivia had been getting closer and Olivia had realized that she had been developing feelings for John.

"Yeah a Mr. Matthew Green, eye witnesses say they saw him at the alley when Olivia was attacked and he has a record."

"Good… get on it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Liv" John greeted Olivia as she emerged from his bed room she had been staying in his room and he had been sleeping on the couch though Olivia refused to allow him to do so.

"Morning" Olivia gave John a smile; she'd been smiling a lot lately.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good"

"Elliot just called they think they got the guy… do you think you could do a line up?" Olivia hadn't been thinking about the rape, she'd try to put that in the past.

"Yeah" and then her smile was gone, which made John feel like crap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Special Victims Unit squad room_

"Okay Liv… do you see him?" captain Cragen asked

"Yes… number four" Olivia said pointing to the man she knew was the man that raped her. The captain nodded and then the men left one by one out the other door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_John's Apartment_

"Hey, are you okay?" John asked as he sat across from Olivia.

"Yeah…" Olivia said in somewhat of a trance.

"Hey" John said reaching across the table to grab Olivia's hand.

"What's wrong?

"Nothing" John got up and took a seat next to Olivia on his couch using his hand he pulled her chin up making Olivia look at him in the eye, though she couldn't see his eyes well through his tinted glasses.

"Tell me"

"It's just… that this past week has been hell and I couldn't be happier"

"What!" John was very confused at to what Olivia had just said _how the hell could she be happy that she was raped?_ "how could you not be happier?"

"these past two weeks I've gotten to know you and you've been so good to me, I don't want to go back to my place I feel safe here"

"Liv I…" John was shocked at what he was hearing and before he could say anything else Olivia had turned his face towards hers and kissed him, passionately, at first John didn't know what to do so he just sat there with her lips on his but then he started to kiss her back, Olivia opened her mouth to the pressure of his tongue. Olivia leaned against John and took off his jacket and started to unbutton his dress shirt. John's hands found there way to the bottom of Olivia's shirt and he pulled her shirt up and over her head and then on to the ground next to his shirt. Getting up from the couch the two stumbled to John's bedroom, shutting the door with his foot John and Olivia collapsed on his bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning John woke to the warmth of Olivia's body pressed against his, propping himself up with his elbow he placed kisses on Olivia's neck and jaw, waking her up. Olivia rolled over and now John was balanced above her, he places a few more kisses on her neck and then kissed her gently full on the lips.

"Good morning" Olivia said with a sly smile on her face.

"Morning"

"I guess we have to go to work?" Olivia said hoping John would say no, Olivia and John had been off of work for two and a half weeks now and it was time for them to get back to work.

"Yup" John said kissing Olivia again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Squad Room_

"Hey everyone" Olivia said walking into the bull pin.

"Hey Liv" Elliot and Fin said, going over to Olivia and giving her a hug

"How are you?" Elliot asked, Olivia looked over at John giving him a smile before answering.

"Great" after a few minutes of silence Olivia had to ask.

"Did you guys get him to confess yet?" knowing exactly what she was talking about Fin answered

"Not yet… but we know it's him, he's not giving us anything"

"Oh… can I…?"

"I don't think that is a good idea Liv" John chimed in.

"Yeah… I don't know Liv" the captain said.

"Please one try?"

"Only if John goes in with you"

"Okay" John said walking over to the interrogation room with Olivia followed close behind. John went into the room and glared at the man that raped Olivia, he wanted so much to walk in there right now and stick his gun down the ass holes throat and pull the trigger. Walking into the interrogation room Matthew saw Olivia and gave her an evil grin.

"Well, hello again detective" the sly bastard said with a grin from eye to eye until John walked in behind her. Olivia had only one question for Matthew.

"Why?" Matthew laughed

"Do you remember my brother Joey Green? The man you convicted for rape when he was innocent? The man you murdered because you put him in jail?"

"Your brother raped and tortured that little girl"

"He was innocent!" Matthew yelled slamming his fist into the table. "It was your turn to be tortured and raped like that little girl and my brother"

"So you thought you would get back at me by raping me?" Olivia asked

"Yup… and I did"

"Wrong… you didn't" and Olivia turned to walk away. Matthew shocked and furious that he didn't break Olivia got up and charged towards her, John being there stopped him by putting out his arm and close lining Matthew then getting on top of him John punched him over and over again until Elliot, Fin and the captain dragged him off of Matthew. John walked over to Olivia as Matthew was taken away to be looked at.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't believe you did that" she smiled at John.

"I'd do anything for you Liv" John pulled Olivia closed and kissed her. They could finally rest easy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story sucks and sorry that it does I had no idea how to finish it but w.e I kinda like it. :)


End file.
